A multi-mode drive module is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0058855 that can be selectively employed in a propulsion mode, for providing propulsive power to a set of vehicle wheels, and a torque-vectoring mode in which a torque difference is applied to the set of vehicle wheels to improve the stability of a vehicle. In one embodiment, a linear actuator is employed to shift a sleeve via a shift fork between a first position (to operate the drive module in the propulsion mode) and a second position (to operate the drive module in the torque vectoring mode). We have noted that conventional methods for coupling the linear actuator to the shift fork can require substantial disassembly of the drive module to remove the shift fork. While such configurations work for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved actuator coupling mechanism.